


Chibimerica, Go The Fuck To Sleep!

by catnipcutie (orphan_account)



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Gen, Little America Is A Pain In The Arse, Little Brothers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catnipcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which little America simply will not sleep. England tells him a story.<br/>Based off of 'Go The Fuck To Sleep,' by Adam Mansbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibimerica, Go The Fuck To Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the original poem by any means.  
> I don't own Hetalia.  
> I own absolutely nothing except this idea.
> 
> Here's the original poem, in case you were wondering. https://gist.github.com/lance/967267

Americat's close to Iggycat now.  
Scotland's in a drunken heap.  
You’re safe and warm in your bed, my dear.  
Please go the fuck to sleep.

The windows are dark in Great Britain, child.  
Your whale friend's asleep in the deep.  
I’ll play soldiers for five more minutes if you swear  
You’ll go the fuck to sleep.

The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest  
And the bunnies who crawl, hop, and creep.  
I know you’re not thirsty. That’s bullshit. Stop lying.  
Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep.

Prussia's passed out in the grass, love.  
Not even France sneaks a peep.  
It’s been thirty-eight minutes already.  
Dear God, what the fuck? Go to sleep.

Hetalia Preschool kids are in dreamland.  
South Korea's made his last leap.  
Fuck no, you can’t go to the bathroom.  
You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep.

The owls fly forth from the treetops.  
Through the air, they soar and they sweep.  
A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love.  
For real, shut the fuck up and sleep.

China and Russia are snoring,  
Wrapped in a big snuggly heap.  
How is it you can do all this other great shit  
But you can’t lie the fuck down and sleep?

The seeds slumber beneath the earth now  
And the crops that the farmers will reap.  
No more questions. This interview’s over.  
I’ve got two words for you, kid: fucking sleep.

Zimbabwe reclines in the simmering jungle.  
Liech snuggles a teddy. (It was cheap.)  
Fuck your toy soldiers, I’m not getting you shit.  
Close your eyes. Cut the crap. Sleep.

New Zealand sleeps low in the meadows  
And Switzerland on the mountains so steep.  
My life is a failure, I’m a shitty-ass brother.  
Stop fucking with me, please, and sleep.

Your friend Madagascar is snoozing.  
As I lie here and openly weep.  
Sure, fine, whatever, I’ll bring you some juice.  
I've stopped caring. You won't fucking sleep.

This room is all I can remember.  
The furniture crappy and cheap.  
You win. You escape. You run down the hall.  
As I nod the fuck off, and sleep.

Bleary and dazed I awaken  
To find your eyes shut, so I keep  
My fingers crossed tight as I tiptoe away  
And pray that you’re fucking asleep.

I'm finally doing my baking.  
The damn fire alarm goes beep.  
Oh Fuck! Goddamn it. You’ve gotta be kidding.  
Come on, go the fuck back to sleep.


End file.
